


Ep Coda 2x4: Such Is The Way Of Things

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and nightmares lead to jealousy which leads to anger which leads to confessions which leads to sex - such is the way of things. Danny tells Steve about the dates with Gabrielle. Oh, and there are the proverbial/stereotypical married jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 2x4: Such Is The Way Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a simple (and short) episode coda, but it took on a life of its own.

**Disclaimer: I am off to Hawaii to become Mrs. Danno and that's all the disclaimer you are going to get.**

**++++++++++**

It had been 11 days since Danny had watched Steve jump out of a plane. Parachute or not, experienced or not, it had scared Danny to no end. He felt panic in his heart until he was told Steve had landed safely. He went home, got ready for bed, closed his eyes - and woke up at 3am in a cold sweat, Steve's name on his lips. The nightmare of Steve's parachute not opening was fresh and vivid in his mind - the sight of his partner crashing to the ground...it took Danny a moment to realize it had been a bad dream. He didn't get back to sleep that night.

It had also been 11 days since Danny had a decent night's rest, if he slept at all. He re-discovered an old college trick to staying awake: espresso beans were tasty, and cover them with chocolate, wash them down with some freshly ground Arabica and the caffeine rush is amazing. On Saturday he crashed hard, after being awake since early Friday morning. If he dreamed, he didn't remember.

Sunday brought the nightmares back: Steve in prison and being beaten and screaming for Danny, and Danny unable to get inside the prison walls to help his partner.

Monday and Tuesday were different: Forbidden fantasies of Steve McGarrett. 

Steve dropping to his knees and sucking Danny off and Danny tying him to the bed and coming over Steve's face. And then there was the fucking - Danny wanted to shove his cock up Steve's taut ass and pound him hard. Danny woke from those with sticky sheets, reaching for Steve, his breath hitching when he realized Steve was only there in his imagination. He was so screwed, and not in the way he wanted to be. 

Danny apparently wanted to fuck Steve. And wasn't that a nice revelation to have about his partner, whom Danny had to work with every day? Oh, and even better, Danny was straight, except when it came to Steve. He thought he was having some sort of mid-life crisis, then reasoned you can't 'turn gay', and came to the final conclusion that he wasn't - the only man that turned him on was Steve. Could Danny's life get any worse than having wet dreams about his (very) straight partner?

Wednesday brought on another dark dream, and this one caused him to wake drenched in sweat and gasping for air: Grace telling him she was never coming back, and Steve telling Danny that 5-0 didn't need him or Kono anymore - they were being replaced by Lori and Joe. 

He had his wet dreams about Steve, but the nightmares outweighed those, with Grace and/or Steve popping up again and again. 

Kono had recently been showing up in his nightmares also. He'd had a doozy of one where she was sentenced to death and he watched the prison guards dragging her away to her doom (on a chopping block no less), and then his dream had segued into a scene of Rachel taking Grace away and screaming that he was never seeing his daughter again. **That** had been the one that started the forced insomnia.

Of course Danny missed Grace; she was his life, his heart, and his soul.

Kono - Danny missed her almost as much. 

At first he jokingly reasoned to himself that he missed her coffee - Steve and Chin could only brew pisswater. Next he figured it was the fact that he had nobody to pick on. Finally it became clear to him - Danny just plain missed her. Her smile, her laugh, her sense of humor - she was one of his best friends, and he had never been the "haole" to her. He was just plain Danny. 

He had gone to visit her a couple of times, but she was distant, almost afraid of being around him and asked him to stop coming to see her. Danny told her to call him if she needed anything, but it had been weeks and he hadn't heard from her. Chin had seen her, but he was the only one - Kono was also refusing to see Steve. Whatever was going on with her, at least she knew they would be there if she needed them. 'No, not **if** ,' his mind supplied, ' **when** she needs us.' Kono would need them soon, his gut instinct told him that, and he would be first on the scene for her.

But today was not that day, and Danny now stole a glance into Kono's office, seeing Lori there at the desk, doing paperwork. It wasn't natural and it grated at his nerves.

Just like it wasn't natural for Steve to team up with Joe. Chin, okay, Chin was a cop, Chin was 5-0, Chin was ohana. Joe White wasn't. 'He's Steve's ohana,' Danny thought to himself, 'but not ours.' He didn't trust Joe White completely, not yet, and if Steve got burned by yet another close friend...Danny didn't want to contemplate how that might send Steve over the proverbial edge. Nick Taylor's death had seen the return of the Steve Danny had met that day in the garage - the SEAL who hadn't yet learned it was okay to be human, that you didn't have to be a superhero, that it was okay to trust, and that not everyone will hurt you. It had taken Danny (with some help from Grace) weeks to get that Steve back again. 

Lori wasn't ohana either. No, Danny wasn't getting bad vibes from her, (even though she was the Governor's lackey) and yes, he had to admit, from a cop's perspective, she was good at her job, and it was refreshing to interview people with her as opposed to the overbearing Steve. Although it still pissed him the fuck off that she had tried to get inside his head. No, the only person who was allowed to do that was Steve, his 'in-house' shrink. And to make matters worse, Steve had taken Lori to watch his back twice now, and that was irking Danny also. 

He just wanted Kono back. Danny watched as Steve came towards his office and he felt better for the moment - until Steve walked past his door with a folder in his hand, stepped into Kono's office, placed it on the desk and opened it, he and Lori going over the crime scene photos again.

Danny stared at Steve's right hand, which rested on the back of Lori's chair - no, Kono's chair, the one Danny had ordered from a fancy catalogue upon her academy graduation. Steve's left hand was on the desk beside Lori's, and they were talking, and then Steve leaned in at the same time Lori did, and the two bumped heads.

Lori ducked her head, clearly embarrassed, but Steve just smiled at her.

Danny felt a wave of - something - in the pit of his stomach. That smile was the slow, goofy, and totally boyish grin the SEAL had only previously bestowed upon him; the one he'd first received the day Steve had confessed that "Book 'em, Danno" was a 'term of endearment'. 

Steve gathered the photos back up and stood, but then leaned down and said something to Lori, who smiled and nodded and said something back. Steve walked out of her office and didn't even acknowledge Danny at his desk as he returned to his own office.

Chin was cleaning off the glass of the touch screen, muttering about "SEALs and why can't they learn you don't have to press your fingers down so damned hard on the touch-sensitive keyboard," sneering as he wiped off the handprints that belonged to Steve. He glanced up to see Danny fly into Kono's office, and he looked far from happy. "Uh, Steve, I think you're needed to referee."

Steve glanced up and followed Chin's eyes to Kono's office.

"That's Kono's mug!" Danny stormed over to Lori and snatched the mug from her hand. "Grace made it for her."

"I'm sorry." Lori took a step back; Danny looked ready to blow a gasket. "I just picked it up. I'll get a different one."

"Yeah, you do that, and while you're at it, there's a spare office that you can make your own, instead of commandeering this one." He pointed down the hall.

"Steve said I could use it," she responded with an almost whispered tone.

"Steve's in charge of the task force; I am in charge of the office." Danny placed the mug back on the desk. "So if you will kindly move your things out of Officer Kalakaua's office...."

"Danny, that's enough," Steve said from the doorway. 

"No, it's not enough." Danny focused on Lori again. "This office is not yours!" He got in her face. "And by the way, if you disparage this team in any of your reports to Denning, and yes, I know about that, I will see you go down."

"I'm just doing my job." She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. 

"Which does **NOT** include getting into my head!"

Lori felt her eyes watering and ran from the office. She had enough of her own shit going on and his words cut into her; she thought they were becoming friends.

"Danny, what is wrong with you?" Steve needed an answer. "She can use Kono's office."

"No, she can't; it's Kono's and nobody else's!" Danny headed back towards his own office but was stopped by Steve, who grabbed his arm and turned him so they were facing. "Let go of me!"

"Look, Danno, I miss Kono also, but there's no need to get angry at Lori; you made her cry for fuck's sake." 

Danny had enough at this point. The lack of sleep was catching up with him and he shoved Steve back. "If you hadn't dragged Kono into helping you to steal the money, she'd be with us. If you had never drafted her onto the task force she'd probably be a full-fledged detective now." Danny didn't even consider his next words. "If you had just stayed with the damned Navy our lives would be just fine."

Steve was clearly hurt by the words. "Don't say that, Danny; you're my partner and I need...."

Danny cut him off. "Don't you dare say you need me; that's a crock of shit!" His look was clear anger, which had never been directed at Steve outside a crime scene before. "You've been spending all of your time with Lori or Chin or Joe and don't give a rat's ass about me."

Steve just stared at him, opening his mouth a few times as if to say something, but no words came out. 

Danny didn't stop. He went on about how Kamekona wanted to know where **he** was and why was Steve having shrimp with his old Naval Commander and some blonde? And if Steve would have looked at Danny's service record in its entirety, he would have found out that Danny did training with a diving crew in New Jersey. Danny reiterated that no, he didn't like to swim, but he knew how to very well, and had the training to go down with Steve, except Steve never bothered to ask him.

Steve wanted to say something, anything, but his vocal cords still refused to cooperate with his brain. 

But Danny wasn't done. Not yet. He poked Steve in the chest and growled, and Steve actually cringed, because he knew that whatever Danny was about to say would be nasty - oh yeah, he knew his partner. 

Steve could be nasty also, and this time he beat Danny to the punch. "How were your dates with Doctor Asano?" He was purposely snotty and ended the sentence with a 'huff'.

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but now it was his turn to be at a loss for words and he left the office, heading straight for the elevator. 

It took Steve a moment to move, something about his question had gotten under Danny's skin; it was rare for Danny to avoid an argument with him, unless it was a subject that hurt. By the time Steve finally had the presence of mind to move, he heard Danny shout, "DOESN'T THE NAVY NEED YOU?!" and as he rounded the corner he saw Joe coming out of the elevator and Danny going in. The doors closed before he could get in and he stared at them.

"Did Danny not take his medication today?" Joe cracked.

"My apologies on behalf of my partner," Steve told him, "and I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Did you skip your morning nookie?" Joe asked, tongue-in-cheek. 

Steve shook his head. "No, because...."

"Sex before breakfast can make any day brighter." Joe entered the war room and caught sight of Lori blowing her nose and wiping her eyes and adding the tissues to the pile in front of her. "What did you men do to her?"

"Danny doesn't like me." Lori grabbed another tissue and blew. "He yelled at me."

"Danny yells at everyone." Chin knelt down before her. "He likes you, really."

"You think so?" Lori asked, wondering if Chin was lying to her to make her feel better. The budding friendship with the detective had been one of her few bright spots since coming to Hawaii. Yes, he could be a bit hard-edged, but he was good at his job and she was learning from him.

"If he didn't like you, let's just say you wouldn't be here, no matter who ordered it." Chin took his own turn and wiped her face. "Hey, you need to clean up, because you look like a raccoon."

"You should use waterproof mascara," Joe said, then noticed the three pairs of eyes on him. He quickly added, "Three wives, remember? You learn a few things sharing small spaces."

Lori took a hug from Chin and headed to the bathroom.

"It's not like Danny," Steve explained to Joe. "He can be pissy at times, but this was beyond the usual."

"I don't think he's sleeping much, Steve." Chin folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "You haven't noticed the black circles under his eyes, or the fact that he's been mainlining coffee and chewing espresso beans?"

"No," Steve murmured, ready to bang his head against the wall. How could he have missed that about his partner? 

"You're a terrible husband," Joe mocked. " **I** would have divorced you."

"Danny and I aren't married; we're not involved in that way," Steve groaned, looking at Chin for assistance. "Chin, say something!" 

"What?" Chin asked him. "I thought you **were** married, but you were keeping it a secret."

"You are not helping me out here." It was clear from his tone that Steve did **not** feel like being teased today.

"Okay, boss," Chin grew serious. "He and Danny are not married, or involved as far as I know," he told Joe. "And I would know."

Steve nodded to him in thanks.

Of course, Chin decided to immediately add, "But they should be, because they act like an old married couple."

"The kind that's not having sex," Lori added as she returned, make-up fixed, which got her a small leer from Joe.

"So you're all telling me that Danny and I should be having sex." Steve stared at them one by one, wondering if they were insane.

"Kono thinks you're already a couple," Chin supplied, "and so did Jenna."

"Let me see if I understand this." Steve took a deep breath. "Everybody here **knew** Danny and I were involved? Except for me and Danny, of course." Nobody answered him so he gave up.

Joe took Lori's hand. "How about I take you to lunch?" 

"Normally I'd think it over," Lori smiled shyly, "but Steve said you're available."

"She asked," Steve shrugged, "and I told. And I'll even extend you an extra half hour to eat."

"Not the whole day?" Joe asked innocently. "And here I was hoping to show this lovely lady some of the island that she might not have seen."

"We are kind of slow, no open cases," Chin pointed out, "and it is Friday."

"Fine, take the rest of the day, but you get it without pay," Steve told Lori with a smile.

"In that case I'll buy you dinner, also." Joe slid his arm around her waist. "Have you ever gone up in a helicopter?"

"No, and I've never been skydiving either," Lori acted coy, knowing Joe would eat it up. He had to be at least 20, maybe 25 years older than she was, but she found him rather sexy and his voice made her swoony. And despite his age he was dangerous, she knew that, and that was a turn-on in itself. Plus he had a nice smile.

Joe turned to Steve with a grin. "I like this lady, Steve; I couldn't get any of my wives to jump out of planes." He led Lori to the elevator, chatting about the rush of diving into the sky.

"Spill it, Chin Ho," Steve leaned against the computer yet again. "What did I do wrong? I see that look in your eyes."

"You can start by not touching the glass." Chin removed his hands and Windexed off the fingerprint marks. "I heard you and Danny talking; neither one of you was as quiet as you thought."

Steve stuck his hands in his pockets. "He was being a bastard."

"You gave Kono's office over to Lori," Chin gave him a wan smile, "which was a nice gesture, but to Danny it was your way of saying she was never coming back."

"Of course she is," Steve sighed. "Danny should know that."

"Does he?" Chin actually exhaled quite sharply; he seemed to be losing his calm resolve. "He's lost so much these last few months, beginning with you getting arrested. Then Rachel left him - again, taking Grace, his heart, with her." He pushed Steve into a chair so he could look down at him. "He loses a baby that will never be his, one that he wanted very badly, and just when the team gets back together, Jenna leaves and the shit hits the fan with Kono. His ohana **and** his life are falling apart."

"He should have followed Grace and gone home," Steve reasoned. "There was nothing for him here anymore."

"You were - are." Chin threw his hands in the air, in a perfect imitation of Danny on a rant. "And when you asked him about his dates, which **you** encouraged, by the way, you sounded like a cross between pissed off and jealous."

Steve stood up and narrowed his eyes. "The morning after the...coffee date...he had the balls to come in on time and he was happy, too." Steve pursed his lips and rested his palms on the computer.

Chin softly groaned to himself, knowing he'd have to clean the glass again. But for now, "And it was a bad thing that his date went well?"

"He was supposed to come in miserable, tell me he'd had a lousy time and...." Steve paused mid-sentence as he **FINALLY** had his epiphany. "Holy fuck! I **was** jealous."

"Yes, you were." Chin removed Steve's hands and pushed him toward the elevators. "And now you're going to see him and confess all, right?"

"I'm going." Steve had a stupid grin. "I promise."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve meant to go straight to Danny's apartment, he really did; he had promised Chin. But his Silverado decided (on its own) to go to Pearl instead. His Navy ID got him in and also got him a prime parking spot, but then it was a game of search to find the person he needed to speak with. 

Catherine was getting a few last minute things together when she turned around and came face to face with Steve. "Commander," she saluted, "did you come to see me off? Because I have a few minutes to kill before I leave." 

"We've known each other 10 years now, right?" Steve asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Give or take, yes." Catherine eyed him curiously. "Why?"

"Because right now I need a friend, a good friend, to give me an honest answer to a question." Steve chewed on his lower lip. "And that would be you."

"So you didn't come for sex, huh?" She teased, but frowned when she saw he was serious. "What is it, Steve?"

"EverybodythinksthatDannyandIshouldbehavingsexandeveryonethinkswegotmarried," he blurted in one long breath.

"They're right," Catherine answered with a smile. "Steve, I do love you, but as a friend. We went into this a long time ago with the agreement that we would be friend's first and lover's second; we knew our careers came first, not our personal lives. But now things have changed."

"How so?"

"Your career and your personal life have crossed, Steve." She palmed his cheek and lovingly stroked it. "This is your life now, here, settled in Hawaii with Danny; you need 5-0 and you need Danny Williams." She rolled her eyes at his blank look; he clearly didn't get it. "The last few times we were out, it was 'Danny this,' and 'Danny that' and then you began to mention Grace and building a massive sandcastle. Face it, you fell head over combat boots and you didn't even know it."

"I guess I'm a little dense," Steve admitted with a small chuckle.

Catherine picked up her duffel. "I am done and I have to leave." She lifted it over her shoulder and gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "Go to Danny," she ordered, "go have the life you deserve; you've earned it."

He kissed her good-bye and held her tightly, whispering in her ear, "Be safe, sweet Catherine, and there's a grilled steak with your name on it when you return."

"And I'll be keeping in touch with Danny, giving him the inside skinny on your kinks, mon amour." Catherine had one last laugh at the shocked expression on Steve's face before she left.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve didn't find Danny at his apartment, and he didn't have a clue of where to look for him, so he went home. He saw the Camaro parked in front of his house and he found Danny standing in the darkness of the living room, staring through the doors, out onto the beach. "Danny?" Steve turned on the desk lamp so he could see him.

"A transformer blew and my apartment complex has no electricity, so I came here." Danny didn't turn around. "And aren't you supposed to be on a date with Lori Weston? Maybe the two of you can blow something up together."

"Why would I be on a date with Lori?"

"You were making goo-goo eyes at her!" Danny snapped. "I saw you!"

"Goo-goo eyes?" Steve laughed, he couldn't help it. "Danny, you're nuts." 

Danny turned to face him. "You smiled at Lori with **that** smile."

"What smile?" Steve didn't understand.

"The smile that I thought was for me." Danny looked hurt. "The one that you give me every time you say 'Book 'em, Danno'; I thought it was mine."

"I have a smile that **belongs** to you, Danny?" Steve found it amusing. "So I smiled at her, big deal."

"With my smile."

"What are you, eight?" Steve stared at him, mouth agape. "I can't smile at people now?"

Danny ignored him. "And to top it all off, you haven't said the words in almost two weeks." 

"That you're my best friend, my **only** partner," Steve eyed him thoughtfully, "and that you can never be replaced?"

"No." Danny turned back around, he didn't want to look at Steve. "'Book 'em, Danno.'"

Steve had to think for a moment, and no, he hadn't said the words recently, he hadn't even partnered up with Danny, save for a few moments here and there. He had no clue how much it meant for Danny to hear those three little words. Steve stood behind him, their reflections staring back at them. "You grinned at her."

"At who?" Danny asked, meeting Steve's eyes in the reflective glass. Between the moonlight streaming in and the dim light from the lamp, Steve's eyes seemed almost dark grey, and quite inviting. Danny had to order his libido to back off; he did not need to be thrown out or punched in the face. 

Steve rested his palms on Danny's shoulders. "You gave Doctor Gabrielle Asano that silly grin you always give me when I do something you approve of, like when I give proper Miranda."

"You did that once, Steve, on my birthday," Danny pointed out. 

"You gave it to me when I handcuffed that bank robber instead of kicking the crap out of him." Steve smiled then, yes, the smile he always gave Danny. 

Steve turned him back; he needed to take a closer look and he didn't like what he saw. "I needed Chin to tell me you hadn't been sleeping." He ducked his head, clearly ashamed. "I didn't notice my partner, best friend, looked like something the cat chewed up, digested, and regurgitated."

"Your analogies could use some work," Danny laughed a little. "They're more than a bit lame."

"Why haven't you been sleeping, Danny?"

"Dreams and nightmares; you, Grace, Kono, Joe, Chin, Lori - every time I close my eyes...." Danny's voice trailed off.

"Tell me."

And Danny did, beginning with the parachuting nightmare, then went on to describe the nightmares he remembered. He didn't mention the wet dreams; he wasn't prepared to open up that much.

"You're not being replaced," Steve flat out told him, "because I like driving the Camaro too much. Grace will be back soon, you know that, and as for Kono," he paused for a moment, "I'm not sure what's going on there, but she'll be back, I know that in my gut."

"I'm so damn tired." Danny leaned into Steve's arms. "But I'm afraid to sleep." He allowed Steve to walk him upstairs and turned left at the top to go to the spare room, and was surprised when Steve veered right with him. "Why are we both in your bedroom?"

"You said you needed sleep." Steve pushed him onto the bed and pulled off Danny's shoes, and then his own. He took off his socks and then Danny's, tickling the soles of Danny's feet, feeling good inside when Danny giggled. Sitting against the headboard Steve dragged Danny's back to his chest, hooking his legs atop Danny's, holding him there. "Try and relax." Sliding his arms around, Steve began to undo the buttons to Danny's shirt. "I miss your tie." He undid the cuffs and pushed Danny forward for a moment so he could get the shirt off - and remove his own. 

"I should have known you'd find some way to remove your shirt." Danny leaned back and rested his head against Steve's chest.

"Relax for me, Danno." Steve's palms stroked soothing circles across Danny's chest and he placed a kiss to each shoulder. "I want you to sleep." His fingers ghosted up Danny's chest to his shoulders, moving Danny about two inches off of him so he could massage them. "Shh, s'okay, I've got you." He felt Danny's body start to grow limp - Danny must have been exhausted. 

"Something you learned in the army?" Danny murmured, just loud enough for Steve to hear.

"CIA," Steve whispered, "relaxation techniques. Is it working?"

"Yeah." Danny lay back again, closing his eyes as Steve's fingertips caressed down his face in slow, soothing motions. 

"It's okay to sleep; I'm here." His thumbs rolled against Danny's temples, burying his face in Danny's hair and kissing the top of his head. "I'm not leaving you, Danno, I promise." Steve knew exactly where to touch, and the right amount of pressure to use, to get Danny to nod off. 

Danny's eyes rolled back and as he was falling out, he said, "I love you, Steven."

"I know." Steve felt Danny's body growing heavy in his arms and heard the deep breathing, knowing Danny was finally asleep. He tried to shift his position, but Danny gripped his arms tighter, so Steve relaxed himself, letting sleep take him over as well.

If Danny dreamed, Steve didn't know it, because Danny remained still throughout the night, his unconscious knowing he wasn't alone, that he was safe.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke alone, a bit sad, because he'd had the nicest and sweetest dream about Steve. His eyes opened slowly, and then shot open in full, when he noticed he was in Steve's bedroom - in Steve's bed. "Not a dream then." He stumbled to the bathroom, finding a new toothbrush on the counter, and figured it was for him. He washed up, put on one of Steve's tees and headed downstairs, finding Steve, still shirtless, on the couch watching TV. Danny took a seat beside him and gathered his thoughts. "Coffee with Doctor Gabrielle Asano," he finally started, "was the worst first date I ever had; even worse than Carrie Cramer in 10th grade. And no don't ask me to elaborate about Carrie, and don't speak until I am finished, Steven, or I will make you suffer."

Steve opened his mouth, but wisely shut it. 

"I took her to the coffee shop by headquarters, because they do make good coffee, and we take a table and she's deciding what she wants. The nice barista comes over and places two cups on the table - a Jamaican Blue Mountain in front of me, and a triple shot espresso in front of the empty chair to my left, along with a slice each of Red Velvet and Lemon Sponge cakes, and then asks the good doctor what she wants. The barista, the weird redhead with the nose and eyebrow piercings, you remember her? The archaeology major that you revel in discussing ancient Hawaiian culture with? She's seen us in there so many times she assumed, like every other crazy person on this island, that we were married. Gabrielle and I have our coffee and talk, I take her home and manage to get a little make-out time with her, and she thought the misunderstanding and insinuation about us was cute." Danny put his palm up as Steve seemed ready to say something. "You make one crack about me being a gentleman and I'll hit you. And no, I'm not finished yet." He took a breath. "Thursday we go to that nice, little, out of the way, non-touristy restaurant that you usually drive us to after a rough case, the one on the East end of the island, where they actually make some dishes without the benefit of pineapple, which Gabrielle doesn't like either, thank you very much." He walked over to Steve's bar and took out the Johnnie Walker Blue, pouring himself a shot and kicking it back.

"Wow, you managed all of that in almost one breath," Steve cracked, "and isn't it too early in the day for that?"

"I'm not done yet, Steven, so don't say another word until I give you permission." Danny brought the bottle to the couch and poured one for each of them; they clinked glasses and drank. "So we're in this beautiful restaurant on the water, and we have a table with a gorgeous view and everything is absolutely perfect. We're even at the stage where each of us is resting our chins in our palms, staring into each other's eyes." Danny paused and glared at Steve. "The cute and perky hostess chose that moment to come over and announce that the next time I come in with my boyfriend, she wants to _"take a photo of one of his tats, and have the same one done"_ \- and no, I didn't ask which one and she didn't tell. Gabrielle declined any wine or dessert, kissed me good-night before she got out of the car, and told me she had an early morning meeting."

Steve began to giggle to himself, trying his damndest to keep it together.

"The end of the road came on Saturday night," Danny continued, "when I decided to go with the lovely Gabrielle to the drive-in we usually take Grace to. Stupid me, I thought it would be romantic. The guy at the gate asked me where both the truck and my little girl were, and when he saw Gabrielle, he wanted to know if my boyfriend and I had broken up, and if so, could he date you. The teenager at the candy counter gave me Sno-Caps and Whoppers before I opened my mouth, said they didn't have Sprite anymore, and would my husband want a Mountain Dew instead? And then she gave me a large buttered popcorn and an order of nachos with cheese - **our** usual. Gabrielle's lactose-intolerant and she hates popcorn." Danny snarled to himself. "We get back to the car and find that parked next to us are Kamekona, his sister Lily, her two kids, and their grandmother."

"Oh God." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Granny Kelly?"

"Yes," Danny nodded, "and she proceeds to lecture me on working out problems with my spouse instead of dating, and I quote, _"a harlot and home wrecker, who has no respect for the sanctity of marriage,"_ and that I should, _"take the bimbo home and make up with my husband,"_ and then turns her evil glare on the poor doctor, and adds, _"who would be one Lieutenant Commander Steven Joseph McGarrett,"_ and then growls, yes, I said growls, at me. Gabrielle's mouth is hanging open, she's waiting for me to say something, but of course I know better than to answer back Granny Kelly - even you cower in her presence."

"That's because she can kick both our asses," Steve pointed out. "And do you ever breathe when you're on a rant?"

"And the next thing I know," Danny continued, "Gabrielle wants to go home, and I pull into her driveway, she gets out, tells me to go home to my husband, she's not into guys who have open relationships, she thought I was different, and doesn't turn back for a minute as she walks into her house." He nodded vehemently. "And now I am done and you can speak."

"I was...was...." Steve was stammering, "I was jealous, okay? There, I said it." 

"You were jealous?" Danny seemed confused. "You didn't want me to go out with her?"

"No."

"If that's the case, I don't understand why you pushed me to ask her for coffee." Danny needed an answer to that. 

"Because you've been so unhappy lately, and yes, **that** I noticed without Chin's help." Steve's expression was more honest and open then it had been in the recent past. "I thought - Danny, you needed a woman in your life."

"You were wrong, GI Joe." 

"Frogman Freddy," Steve corrected, with a snort.

"Whatever. And just why were you jealous? You can have any woman on this island and you wanted Gabrielle?" 

Steve wanted to reply, to explain that Danny had it backwards; it wasn't Gabrielle he wanted. But he had never been a man of many words - Steve McGarrett was a man of action. 

Danny didn't expect Steve to grab him by the shirt, haul him close and kiss him - and not chastely either. No, the kiss was open-mouthed and filthy and Steve was pushing him back into the couch and climbing into his lap and moaning into his mouth. And damn, Steve McGarrett could kiss, and if it wasn't for the necessity of breathing Danny could kiss him forever. He reluctantly pulled his head back, having to hold Steve at bay - Steve was leaning forward, wanting more. "I'm not a SEAL and I haven't been taught to hold my breath forever."

Steve pulled the tee from Danny's body. "Then I'll take my mouth elsewhere." Steve scooted backwards and undid Danny's pants, pulling them off. "I love a man in boxer-briefs," he teased, fingers slipping under the waistband to get them off. It was then he noticed Danny hadn't moved. "You are okay with this, aren't you, Danny?" 

"I - I didn't think you...."

"Gave blow-jobs, Danny?" Steve kissed the inside of Danny's thigh, nipping his way up. "I've been told I'm very good at it." He kissed each ball, rolling them in his fingers and urged Danny's right leg off the couch, which gave him a perfect and unobstructed view of Danny's cock. Steve ran two fingers up and down the length, licking his lips, eyes moving up to meet Danny's. "So this is what you've been packing in your pants." Steve laved the length, stroking the hardness between his palms. "I'm claiming this, Danny, for me and me alone." He brought his mouth down and tongued the head, his lips trailing a path along Danny's cock. "I need this." He wrapped Danny's cock in one of his fists and exhaled hot breath on the tip. Steve's lips covered the head again, but this time he didn't stop there. Holding Danny's cock by the base his mouth opened further, taking Danny halfway down before coming up to take a deep breath.

"Steve, you don't have to do this," Danny assured him.

"I want to." Steve gave him that quirky smile and took Danny deeper this time, teasing with his tongue and teeth, bringing his head up a few times to lick the throbbing vein along the length. Steve was making love to Danny's cock, his tongue tasting every inch before he sucked it down again, practically inhaled it without gagging. Steve hadn't lied - he was **very** good at this. 

Danny was in awe; he'd never had a blow-job like this. He may have been small in stature, but his dick more than made up for it. Every woman he'd ever been with couldn't take him like this, and even Rachel bitched a few times about it. Danny was reduced to whimpers and his whole body was shaking; the sight of Steve going down on him was almost too much. 

Steve's head was bobbing up and down, he was making a meal of Danny. He was jerking Danny off while he nibbled on the length and the tip, and deep-throating him, and moaning in what Danny would later think of as rapturous.

"S-S-Steve." Danny was at the precipice, ready to fly apart. 

Steve raised his mouth one last time and wrapped his right hand around Danny's cock and jerked him hard, while his left played with Danny's balls. He whispered, "Come," and blew cool breath across the tip.

Danny had no problem with that, spurting streams over Steve and himself, panting for air as his orgasm hit him full force. He was mumbling, his words disjointed, but Steve understood him.

Steve wiped the come off with Danny's shirt. "No, Danny, not straight, and yes, Danny, I love you too." He kicked back another shot of the expensive scotch to get the taste of come from his mouth and forced himself to his feet. "Come back to bed with me and I'll show you how much." He helped Danny to his feet, wondering why Danny wasn't looking at him.

Danny kept his eyes on the floor, slowing raising them and taking in Steve's 6'1" frame. From his long legs up his broad chest, along his biceps - God, those biceps - 200% Grade-A, all-American muscle. And fuck, then there were the tattoos; he wanted to trace them with his fingers and his tongue. Danny reached out but his arm snapped back on auto-pilot. "I've never - with a guy...."

"I know." Steve pulled Danny's hands to his chest. "You can touch me, Danny, it's okay."

Danny traced his hands down Steve's chest, bringing them to his button-fly. He hesitated before bringing his mouth forward and licking a nipple. 

Steve repeated Danny's words from earlier. " **You** don't have to do this." 

Danny ignored him and undid each button with deft fingers, sliding Steve's pants down, watching them fall to the floor. "You have boxer briefs also, and in a lovely shade of camo."

"What else would I have?"

"I dunno," Danny watched them fall away, "navy blue?"

Steve ignored the bad joke and lowered Danny to the couch, kneeling over him. He was about to say something when his lips were pulled to Danny's and he showed the SEAL that Jersey boys had their own version of sucking the air from your lungs. "Fuck me," Danny almost begged when they stopped to take a breath.

"With what?" Steve asked, eyes closed, blindly searching for Danny's mouth, which he found and attacked.

Danny ripped his mouth away, gasping for air. "With your dick."

"No, Danny - I have no lube." Steve braced his body up on his palms. "I'm not using spit for your first time."

"Come." Danny went for another kiss - oh yeah, kissing Steve was going to be the death of him. "That should be good."

"Come is not the best thing for lube during a first time either, Danny, but I think I have some lube upstairs." Steve was on his feet and bounding up the stairs before Danny knew what was happening. 

Danny heard the sounds of cabinets opening and slamming shut, and laughed a little at the sight Steve must have made on the search for lube and condoms.

Steve was back a few minutes later with a tube, a washcloth, and a grin. "Found it."

"And where are the condoms?" Danny asked. "Because you have no place to hide them and I don't see them."

"I don't have any and I don't want to use one with you, Danny." Steve knelt above him again. "Bare flesh between lovers; no barriers between us."

"I want you to fuck me, Steve, that may not have been my fantasy, but - " Danny froze; how did he let his mouth get away from his brain.

"Your fantasy, Danny?" Steve was clearly interested and he reached down and teased Danny's cock with his fingers, feeling it begin to swell again. "Tell me about it."

"I didn't just have nightmares, I had - **fine** , Steven." Danny switched gears and blew out a breath. "I had wet dreams about you, about you laying under me, your ass just begging for my dick. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He tried to push Steve off of him, which sort of worked.

Steve moved up, but then fell backwards and pulled Danny on top of him. "Relax, Danny, I'll guide you; it's not my first time." The moment those words left his mouth Steve knew they were the wrong ones. Danny grew stiff above him, and was averting his eyes. "That came out wrong." He forced Danny to look at him. "Nobody else, ever." He could tell Danny was skeptical. Steve was about to say those three little words to reassure him, but at the last moment changed one of them. "I trust you." Steve flipped the cap on the lube and squeezed some onto his hand, warming it between his fingers. Taking one of Danny's hands in his, he laced their fingers, slicking Danny's. 

Danny stared for a moment, unsure, and wondering if they were doing the right thing.

As if reading his mind, Steve said, "It's right," and placed one foot on the floor and stretched his other leg over the back of the couch, baring himself. "Touch me." He took Danny's hand and placed it at his hole, sliding one finger inside. Steve moved it back and forth until Danny seemed to get the idea. "Just like that, Danny, it's so good." Steve laid his head back and closed his eyes, his ass contracting around Danny's lone finger. "Two, Danny, you need to stretch me for that big cock of yours." 

Danny had no problem easing a second finger inside; Steve opened for the two. "Am I doing this right, Steve?" Danny slid his fingers further, bending them a tiny bit and Steve bore down upon them, almost riding them. Danny took the tube himself and returned to Steve's ass with three - Steve was like a slut in heat. 

"Danny - Danny - JesusfuckingChrist, don't stop." Steve's gaze was one of pure lust as Danny worked his fingers even deeper, but it wasn't enough for either one of them any longer. "Do it, Danny, I want you inside of me." 

Danny was gentle as he removed his fingers, took the tube and slicked his cock. He rested it against Steve's hole and began to push in, and much as the finger-fucking had opened him, Danny's cock was a little thicker than his fingers had been.

Steve was no virgin, but it had been a while, and Danny had a dick that belonged in porno films, and it hurt a little. "Slow, Danny - I haven't done this in a long time." He felt Danny's mood shift. "If you stop I'll kill you in your sleep." Steve brought his right leg down and wrapped it around Danny's lower back. "Inside of me...please...."

Danny surged forward, watching his cock entering Steve's small hole, pausing when Steve grabbed his arm. He thought about stopping this, but Steve's eyes were pleading - he needed this from Danny. 

As Danny filled him, Steve felt the pain lessen a bit, and when he felt Danny's balls against his skin he knew Danny was buried inside of him. It took him a moment to relax, and he squeezed his muscles.

Danny gasped and twisted his hips, driving a little deeper, feeling the heat surrounding his cock. Just when he thought he couldn't get any more turned-on then he was, Steve was giving him **that** smile, which made his heart leap.

Steve closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations. "God, Danny, just...fuck me...take...yours...please...more...." Steve was usually more coherent during sex, but Danny was fucking him stupid; he was reduced to grunts and moans and Danny's name. He half expected Danny to be more talkative, and opened his eyes. 

Danny's eyes were closed and he was licking his lips, and, Steve noticed, breathing in time with his thrusts. 

"Danny...harder...fuck...yes...." Steve took his own cock in hand, stroking himself to Danny's rhythm. "Come, Danny, wanna come with you."

Danny opened his eyes, the usually light blue almost eclipsed by the dark pupils. 

Steve didn't know eyes really did that outside of porno novels. It was enough to (nearly) make him come. "Help me with this."

It took a moment for Danny to understand, and he placed his hand over Steve's, the two of them jerking Steve off, and as Danny thrust deeper, he hit Steve's prostate, and Steve began to lift himself up to meet each of Danny's downward moves. A few more strokes and Steve was shooting all over their hands, his ass holding Danny's cock like a vise. One squeeze of his muscles and he felt Danny coming inside him, and he moaned Danny's name and began to buck up again. 

"Steve...oh fuck...amazing...oh God...." 

Steve milked every last drop of cream from his cock, his leg dropping down from Danny's lower back. As Danny began to shift, Steve shook his head. "Slow, Danny, slow and easy."

Danny was gentle as he pulled out. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I don't think you could ever do that." Steve framed his face and pulled his face down. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"I don't know if my heart can take another one of your kisses, babe."

"Let's see." Steve molded his lips over Danny's, and slid his tongue inside, licking at the inside of Danny's mouth. It wasn't deep and lusty; it was soft and loving. "Did your heart stop, Danny?"

"No," Danny gave Steve his usual grin, "but I think it skipped a beat." He forced himself up and picked up the cloth, cleaning the two of them off. 

"We can go take a shower if you like." Steve pointed upstairs. "If we do it together, we conserve water."

"Can we go to bed after?" 

"If you want to." Steve slid his hand into Danny's, the two of them walking to the stairs. 

Danny paused mid-step. "Will you make love to me?" 

Steve didn't miss the choice of words - 'make love' as opposed to 'fuck'. Chin's words came back to him, about Danny's losses and what he sacrificed for Steve. 

"Steve?"

"Yes, Danny, I will," Steve brushed his lips over Danny's, "and I'm going to pleasure you in ways you can't begin to imagine."

"Steve?"

"Yes, Danny?" Steve was growing slightly exasperated now.

"Can we skip the shower?"

Steve had absolutely no problem with that.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"I, uh, I owe you an apology." Danny gave Lori a small smile as he entered the war room. "You can, um, make use of Kono's office until she gets back."

"Thank you," Lori said, returning the smile, "but I already moved, and I am sharing the other office."

"Sharing? With who?" Danny demanded to know, and then turned to Steve. "Who else did you hire?"

"He didn't hire me; I'm just lurking about in between my naval duties." Joe came in with a box of malasadas. "And Chin said that the way into your good graces is through your stomach."

"You I'm not forgiving so quick," Danny sneered, although he did snatch the box. "You created **that** ," he pointed at Steve. "And why are you sharing her office?"

"I'm always on the lookout for the future ex-Mrs. White." Joe waggled his eyebrows at Lori. "But maybe the fourth time will work."

"You got married?" Danny asked them.

"No," Joe grinned, "because she hasn't said yes yet, but I've been working on it all weekend and I think she'll break soon."

"I'm working on the same thing," Steve added, winking at Danny.

Danny was about to say something about that when his phone vibrated and he glanced at the display. 

Steve saw the name and stared. "Why do you have Catherine's number in your phone?"

"She programmed it in before she left your office that last day, just in case," Danny shrugged, taking the call. "Hi, Catherine...." Danny listened for a few minutes, his cheeks going from pale to pink "Why thank you for that important information, Lieutenant Rollins. I'll take it under advisement." Danny smirked at Steve as he listened some more. "Yes, he's fine, and he misses you very much." Danny nodded to the air a few times as she continued to speak. "I'll try it this evening, and looking forward to another chat with you." He then proceeded to give her his email address before he hung up. "Catherine says hi, and also, you were supposed to tell me she'd be calling." Danny looked quite smug. "That was a rather...enlightening...conversation."

"I can imagine." Steve licked his lower lip with the tip of tongue.

Danny was half-tempted to give them all the day off, take Steve home and fuck him cross-eyed. For a change, he gave in to temptation, opening his mouth to say the words, when Chin entered the room, looking grim.

"We need to get to HPD."

"What happened?" Steve asked, the levity ceasing in the office.

"It's about Kono...."

**FIN**


End file.
